


K9's Birthday

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [16]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, K9's birthday!, Mentions of River, Tad bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Jane finally gets home to remember it's her dog's birthday.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Amy Pond, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Human!13 Train AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Too Many Cakes

Yaz waved at her mother as she drove off and followed Jane up to her door. Still feeling bad about landing her daughter’s new girlfriend in the hospital,  Najia insisted she drove her home. Jane couldn’t say no, however much she tried. She shouted a ‘bye’ and waved at Najia, despite already saying it in the car, as well as a ‘thanks’ to her girlfriend for staying with her. Yaz knew Missy would be there looking after K9, but thought to keep Jane company anyway, just in case Missy got blunt and asked too many questions she didn’t want to answer.

“What time do you call this?”

Jane twirled around, a bit shocked to hear Missy and already see her by the door. “Sorry, the traffic was awful-”

“Traffic? Didn’t you take the train?” she crossed her arms.

“Oh, no my mum gave us a lift,” Yaz pointed behind her,  despite the car no longer being there. “She felt bad about the pears-”

“Pears?” she raised a brow, then gave Jane a stern look. “You’re allergic to pears.”

“Yeah, we uh, we had crumble,” the blonde smiled bashfully. “Thought it was apple. Been in the hospital-”

“Are you okay now?” Missy interrupted, stepping forward and looking over her.

“Yeah, fine now-”

“Are you okay though? With the ho-” she glanced over at Yaz as she stopped herself, before sighing. “Whatever happened with Kyle?”

“Oh, y-yeah,” Jane grinned. “Not much happened, just had dinner, went to Sophia’s after. Then Yaz’s and had crumble...”

“How did all of it go-”

“Can we get inside?” Jane asked hurriedly as she stepped towards her friend, glaring at her.

“Yeah, sure. K9’s in the back, although he’s been trying to get at the package for him. Sneaky boy he is.”

“I got for him?” she quietly questioned as she walking inside, closely followed by Yaz and Missy. “Oh! I almost forgot!”

“You did forget a second there,” Missy mumbled.

“What did you forget?” Yaz asked as she closed the door and they all went into the kitchen, cheerfully greeted by K9. “Hey boy!”

“It’s his birthday!” Jane grinned, petting the dog quickly before rushing to the table where a big box was. She opened it as soon as she read the return address.

“Aw, well happy birthday bud!” Yaz grinned as he fussed him, earning a small happy bark in return. “How old is he?”

“Um... Honestly, I’m not sure,” she shrugged as she tried to sneakily get the items out of the box without her dog seeing.

“Need help?” Missy raised a brow.

“Might do yeah,” Jane said, struggling to carry the biscuit cake carefully out of the box.

“Why don’t I take him outside? You won’t have to sneak around then,” Yaz suggested, edging towards the back door with K9 following.

“Oh! Yeah that would be great!”

“C’mon boy,” she laughed as she rushed outside, picking up a tennis ball she found on the ground and played fetch with him.

“Clever,” Missy smirked as she helped bring the items out. “She’s clever.”

“Yeah, she is,” Jane smiled fondly as she got the teddy and balloon out.

“You have a good one there,” her friend said rather awkwardly.

“Are you showing interest in other people?” she raised a brow, a slight smirk on her face at seeing her friend attempt to engage in somewhat gossip about another person.

“Maybe,” she shrugged as she got the other items out. “Geez, how much stuff did you get him?”

“A bit too much I suspect,” Jane laughed. “Now don’t change the subject Missy. You approve of her?”

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but yeah. I do. She’s a nice girl and clearly cares for your wellbeing, and K9 likes her, so that’s a bonus. Better than that River girl that cheated on you every chance she got-”

“She didn’t cheat on me,” she frowned, glaring at her best friend.

“She’s a good liar, unlike you,” Missy sighed and faced her, arms crossed. “Seriously, Jane, how were you at the hospital?”

“Fine, Yaz was there the whole time-”

“She can’t have been, they have set vis-”

“Well she was,” Jane raised her voice. “I know hospital’s creep me out but I was fine-”

“They more than creep you out Jane and you know it,” she said in a hush tone, glancing at the brunette throwing a ball for K9 before glaring at her friend.

“I seem to not know it,” the blonde half whispered, not being able to hold onto her friend’s gaze, and went back to setting the things up for K9. “What’s your problem? I went to the hospital, and everything was fine. It was just an allergic reaction and I’m fine. Yaz looked after me and helped me, even after Mattei came over.”

“Mattei? Wasn’t that the guy that threatened Amy and Clara?”

“Technically-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“He was only there to check up on me okay? He was worried in case K-Kyle did anything to me and said that he’s not going to b-bother us anymore...”

“Jane?” Missy stepped towards her, gently putting her hand on her shoulder at seeing her friend falter. “What’s wrong?”

Jane looked up, stunned to see a genuine concerned expression on Missy’s face. “I-I uh... May have had this uh... This really scary dream whilst there...”

“Was it of him?” she asked softly.

She looked down at the array of treats on the table, tears in her eyes. Blinking them away, she sighed. “I h-honestly don’t remember much... It’s all kinda blur now...”

“No! K9, stay out here!” they heard Yaz call as she rushed inside, holding the dog by the collar. He merely staggered in, tongue sticking out as he stared at the two by the table. “Phew he’s strong... You almost done?”

Jane let out a small laugh at seeing her girlfriend bested by her dog. “S-Surprised you’re not on the floor clinging to him.”

“Well, I almost was,” she smiled bashfully. “How’s the prep going?”

“Not well, how do you want this done Jane?” Missy asked as she moved the box from the table to the kitchen counter.

“Um... Largest in the back?”

“Do we still need him outside?” Yaz asked as she stroked him, stopping him from getting closer to the table.

“Nah, you’re okay,” Jane grinned. “You can blow up a balloon though?”

“Sure!” she grinned as she stood up and walked over to the table, seeing the array of dog treats and cakes. “Whoa, that’s a lot. Any other dogs coming to this?”

“Sadly no... I bought too many  cakes, didn’t I?”

“Well,” Yaz smirked slightly. “There’s that big chocolate-”

“Cookies and cream,” Jane muttered.

“Cookies and cream biscuit cake, the four cupcakes, and the small plain biscuit cake?”

“Peanut butter,” the blonde smiled bashfully. “Thought I’d mix it up...”

“And the treats,” Missy said as she picked up a bag of chicken chips. “You have chicken, chocolate fish and chips, bag of cheese biscuits, beef and lamb sticks, and dog beer?”

The two brunettes shot the blonde a questioning look. She merely shrugged. “It came with the box.”

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door. They all turned to it, confused on who it might be. Cautiously, Jane put the bag of treats down and peered into the hallway, seeing a blurred figure through the glass. She glanced back at Yaz and Missy, for a second worried that she was dreaming again, but got brought back to reality when K9 barked and ran to the door. Following suit, Jane braced herself and answered it.

“Oh, it’s you.”


	2. Sunglasses

She opened the door to see Clara and Amy standing there, grinning at her. “Oh, it’s you...”

“Yeah uh, Missy invited us earlier for K9’s birthday,” Clara grinned as she held up a small birthday gift bag. There was something different about her, Jane noticed, but couldn’t put her finger on it. She wore her usual clothing, her hair was slightly  tousled but nothing out of the ordinary, however, her sunglasses looked different. They looked new. She got brought out of her thoughts by Clara talking. “Guessing she didn’t tell you?”

“She did not,” she sighed before stepped aside to let her friends in. K9 wagged his tail and walked back to Missy and Yaz. “You didn’t get him food, did you?”

“No, a chew toy and teddy,” Amy smiled as she followed her girlfriend into the kitchen.

“Good, I may have brought him too much,” she grinned bashfully as she closed the door. “Hey Amy, can I have a word a second?”

“Sure,” she shrugged and gestured to the living room. “Somewhere private or?”

“Yeah sure,” Jane nodded and quickly walked in the living room, closely followed by the redhead. “Um, well... Clara’s glasses?”

“They’re not  yours, are they?” Amy asked quickly in a hushed tone. “I don’t like what those sonic ones did-”

“No, I haven’t given her any since then, I swear. I was just wondering why she’s wearing them, and why they’re new...”

“Honestly, I’ve been wondering the same,” she glanced out the door before turning her attention to the blonde. “Anytime I ask her she just says she bought them and wants to wear them. I mean, I don’t mind what she wears but it’s not like it’s very sunny. She even wears them inside.”

“Really?” that had piqued Jane’s interest. Even Clara knew when to stop wearing outdoor things, and usually lifted them to her head on the sunniest of days when inside, no matter what. “Do y-you think...”

“That something’s happened? It’s a possibility. I tried taking them off and she got defensive...”

“What’re you two doing in here?” Clara poked her head through the door.

“Um, Clara,” Jane started hesitantly, unsure of how proceed. “Where did you get those glasses from?”

“A shop,” she said as she walked in, clearly confused by the sudden question.

“Which one?”

“I dunno,” Clara shrugged. “One in Sheffield.”

“Can I take a look at them?” Jane raised a brow, trying to seem genuinely interested in the item.

“Why?”

“Thinking of getting my ow-”

“You have some,” she remarked.

“Clara,” Amy stepped towards her, but she took a step back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing-”

“Why did you step back?”

“ ’Cause I know you’re  gonna try and take the glasses and I don’t like people having their hands near my face.”

“What if you hand me the glasses?” the blonde prompted as she held her hand out.

“No, you ha-”

“C’mon, she just wants to look at them-”

“No!” Clara raised her voice, clearly annoyed at their persistence, but there was something else in her voice. “Look, I know for a fact that the only way you’ll wear sunglasses is if they’re tinkered with to be a cool gadget, so why are you so interested in these?”

“Clara,” Jane started softly, tentatively taking a step forward. The brunette took a step back, almost falling onto the sofa. “What happened?”

“N-Nothin-”

“Clara,” Amy said softly, knowing something had happened for her to act like this.

“You’re acting like me,” the blonde smiled slightly. “Trying to act like everything is fine when it’s not, just to protect people. I-I think we’ve established that sometimes it doesn’t work, huh?”

Clara sighed and slumped down on the sofa. Shakily, she took the glasses off to reveal a cut from the bridge of her nose down to just under her eye. Luckily, it wasn’t deep by the eye to cause any vision problems, just seemed to hurt whenever she would squint. It took Jane so long to process how it could have been done and by who that she didn’t notice the rage in Amy’s eyes.

“Who did this?”

“I-I don’t know-”

“You were in Sheffield?” she asked. “Did you run into Danny?”

“What? No, he wouldn’t-”

“You sure-”

“He may have been a bit manipulative but he would n-never intentionally hurt me,” she glared up at her girlfriend. “Honestly, I d-don't know who-”

“Bullshit Clara,” Amy sat down next to her.

“Amy, give her a chance,” Jane told, looking between the two. “Clara, did whoever do this give you a name?”

“No... H-He just...”

“Clara?”

“It was weird,” she shook her head, recalling the incident. “H-He threatened m-my eye with the pocket knife and then  apologised before he p-pinned me to the wall and c-cut... H-He said he needed to get evidence and a- apologised again before taking a picture of me and then gave me these g-glasses to hide it and a tissue for the blood... T-Thankfully there wasn’t much.”

“Thankfully?” Amy questioned rather irritated. “There shouldn’t have been any at all!”

“The guy was  strong okay? Had a knife held up to my eye, what c-could I do?”

“Kick him in th-”

“Girls,” Jane interrupted, uncharacteristically sounding fed up. “It’s not the time for you two to argue. What’s done is done. But Clara.”

“Y-Yeah?” she glanced up at her like a child about to get told off.

“Please, if anything like this happens again, please tell at least Amy as soon as it happens. Please don’t hide it. Trust me, I know how it feels.”

“I’m sorry,” Clara sighed. “I didn’t want you to worry... L-Like you did with us...”

Amy held onto her hand; all of her anger evaporated as she spoke softly. “We should get Missy to look at that.”

“What? No, she’ll-”

“Kill you?”

They all looked at the door, Missy and Yaz standing there with K9 by their feet. Missy rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of the brunette, examining her wound. She lightly touched the area, which made Clara flinch.

“Missy, I-”

“You’re right I would have killed you for not coming sooner, this is at least five hours old.”

“I-I can-”

“No need,” she sighed and stood up. “There’s no sign of any infections, so the blade was definitely clean, good on the person.”

Yaz edged towards Jane and whispered; “Is Missy a doctor?”

“Has a bit of a medical background, yeah,” the blonde shrugged. “Were you okay with her alone?”

“Bit awkward but she didn’t intimidate me as much as usual,” she shrugged and patted K9 on the head. “I had this boy as a distraction. Speaking of, when is he allowed the biscuit cake?”

Jane clasped her hands together. “Right! Yes, that. Sorry, got distracted-”

“Wait, did I hear biscuit cake?” Amy asked. “You took the bakery idea?”

“Yeah! If it’s good enough for  Oswin why not K9?”

“Oswin?” Yaz raised a brow. “Who’s that?”

“Clara’s old dog,” Jane clarified. “She had to get rid of her when she moved, Danny was allergic apparently.”

Amy scoffed and crossed her arms. “Please, he wasn-”

“Can we not talk about it?” Clara urged as she stood up, pocketing the sunglasses. “Can we just celebrate K9’s birthday?”

“Yes!” Jane bounced on the balls of her feet. She lightly shoved Yaz out, K9 following, wagging his tail. “Everyone to the kitchen!”

They all sung happy birthday to him and he wagged his tail and sniffed at the cake, but he didn’t take a bite until they were all finished. He had a cupcake and a few biscuits from the big cake, all the other treats were kept in a cupboard for another day. The red dinosaur teddy Clara and Amy got him was his exclusively, he wouldn’t let anyone but him and them touch it. Jane was surprised he hadn’t ripped it apart like he usually did with soft toys.

Most of the day they spent in the garden, throwing a tennis ball for K9, playing tug of war, and Jane and Yaz even lied down on the grass with K9 climbing all over them. Overall, it was a nice day. They went inside and watched a movie after – Snow Buddies, K9‘s favourite film - all snuggled up together on the sofa, Missy sitting in the corner with K9.

“Do any of you have to work in the morning?” Jane asked the room once the movie had finished. Everybody shook their head. “ Wanna stay over? I have a sofa bed and if someone doesn’t mind sleeping on the sofa-”

“Yaz goes upstairs with you, Clara and Amy go on the sofa bed and I’ll go on the sofa,” Missy stated as she pointed at the others. “That good with everyone else?”

“Well said,” Yaz smiled at her. “If stated rather professionally, but yeah, I’m good with it. It makes sense really.”

“I’m down,” Amy raised her hand slightly. “You sure you’re okay on the sofa though?”

“I’ve sept on worst, don’t worry dear.”

Before anyone else could question her, Jane clapped her hands and jumped up. “Great! I’ll get the beds made up!”

“I’ll help,” Yaz said as she stood up and followed her girlfriend upstairs, leaving the three women and K9 in the  living room .

“I’m sorry for not telling you about this sooner,” Clara  apologized to Amy as she snuggled into her, her arm around her shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Amy sighed, holding her girlfriend close. “Sorry about getting annoyed, I was just worried.”

Clara gave her a peck on the cheek. “It’s alright.”

Smiling, the red-head leant down and kissed her on the lips, pushing her slightly into the sofa cushion. They giggled when they heard a cough, and straightened up, blushing. 

“I’m  gonna say it now,” Missy started. “If you guys have sex I’m  gonna sleep in the kitchen.”

“Missy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
